Jesus of Suburbia
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Teenlock!, Mormor; Sólo quieren buscar emociones, encontrar la verdad entre tanta mentira, sentir...lo que sea, pero sentir.


**Nada me pertenece, salvo lo que mi caballo pueda cargar, lo malo es que no tengo caballo...**

* * *

**I.- Jesus of suburbia**

Tenía la mochila más vacía de todo el colegio pero le importaba una mierda, perdía libretas todas las semanas, rompía libros o los llenaba de dibujos obscenos, no podría decir por qué hacía aquello, sólo estaba aburrido, sólo…quería intentar otra cosa.

Salió del colegio ignorando las llamadas de atención de los prefectos con sus constantes "¡Ponte bien esa corbata!", "¡arréglate la camisa!", "¡pareces un vago!".

El grupo de chicos que frecuentaba hacía escándalo en la esquina, riendo a carcajadas y hablando a gritos.

- ¡Hey, Moran!- le llamó Tod, lanzándole una cajetilla de cigarros – por lo de ayer-

Le había partido la cara a un tipo de otro colegio que llevaba semanas molestando a Tod, le propuso golpearlo por él a cambio de una caja de Lucky strike.

- ¿No vienes?- le insistió Tod – vamos a casa de Jackson a ver películas-

Sebastian sabía que de nuevo verían esa película con Sharon Stone, pensar en el coño húmedo de la actriz lo hizo sonreír; en su opinión, lo mejor de las personas no estaba en su "buen corazón", "bonitos sentimientos" ni "privilegiada inteligencia", la verdad de cada uno era simple de encontrar, bastaba con abrir bien las piernas.

Estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando escuchó un golpe y un gruñido, se giró al instante, un chico cayó a sus pies, porque eso era, sólo un muchacho de algunos 15 o 16; lo miró con un par de ojos cafés y apagados, el chico sonrió con la boca llena de sangre antes de doblarse de dolor por la patada en las costillas que le propinaron.

- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?- preguntó Sebastian.

- Es el chico nuevo- informó Tod – Moriarty, creo-

Sebastian comprobó lo dicho a ver el uniforme de Moriarty, se acercó a él y lo levantó como pudo.

- Déjalo, Moran, está drogado-

Pero Sebastian no tenía intenciones de dejarlo, lo arrastró hasta una banca y le mojó el rostro con agua fría; Moriarty reaccionó, pidió agua para enjuagarse la boca.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Seb.

Sabía que sus amigos eran unos putos delincuentes pero nunca golpeaban a alguien así sin tener razones.

- Los estaba mirando demasiado- respondió Moriarty.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese apellido le parecía bastante extraño; su escuela era un colegio privado, carísimo y católico, puramente francés, todos los chicos tenían raíces francesas, ¿qué hacía el tal Moriarty ahí?

- Peleas seguido- comentó Moriarty- tus puños…-

Sebastian asintió, tenía los nudillos deshechos de tanto puñetazo.

- Me llamo James Moriarty, puedes decirme Jim-

- Sebastian Augustus Moran-

- OK, Seb- dijo Jim, poniéndose de pie- hagamos algo divertido-

- Oye, que te haya salvado el culo no significa que sea tu amigo ni nada-

- Lo sé, pero tu grupo se largó a la casa del tal Jackson, ¿no te hartas de verle el coño a la Stone?-

- ¿Cómo sabes que vemos "Bajos instintos"?-

- Sé muchas cosas, Seb, y puedo contarte más si me acompañas un rato-

¿Por qué lo invitaba tanto esa mirada vacía?, Sebastian se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo a Jim Moriarty a través de calles desconocidas.

Entraron a un cine apestoso a humedad y con la alfombra pegajosa; Sebastian nunca había visto algo como eso, verdaderas películas porno, gente follando en serio, no sólo la idiota de la Stone abriendo las piernas, sintió que se le ponía durísima.

- Hazlo- le dijo Jim al oído – aquí nadie se fija-

Sebastian comprendió, podía escuchar os besos y gemidos de las demás personas de la sala, miró a Jim un momento, él no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

- Sólo hazlo- le instó Jim.

No había que insistir, sacó su pene erecto y lo acarició sin pudor, soltando gemidos quedos, mordiéndose los labios con la frente llena de sudor.

Acabó en su mano, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Jim quien le ofreció un pañuelo.

- Vamos- dijo Moriarty, y Sebastian fue tras él.

Compraron dos botellas de whisky barato en un mugriento local, Jim le ofreció pastillas que no dudó en aceptar, las pasó con el alcohol.

Sebastian estaba frenético, sentía que podía pasar días despierto, los pensamientos en su cabeza fluían sin control hasta su boca y salían a gritos, Jim lo miraba feliz.

Corrieron calle abajo, la noche ya se cerraba sobre sus cabezas, Sebastian sintió el aire frío entrar en sus pulmones, era doloroso pero le gustaba la sensación, la euforia circulando por sus venas.

Se detuvieron en un callejón donde Jim se acercó a un tipo, no necesitabas ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un dealer, el sujeto tendría unos 25, era alto aunque no tanto como Seb, tenía tatuajes en el cuello y el pelo teñido de azul, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Jim.

Después de hablar un rato con el dealer, Jim hizo una seña a Bastian para que se acercara.

- Es hermoso, Jimmy- dijo el dealer, mirando a Seb con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé- respondió Jim, también sonriendo.

Dejó que lo llevaran a lo más profundo del callejón, el dealer le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello y la cara.

- Es precioso, es bellísimo…- murmuraba aquel tipo, sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en el rubio pelo de Seb.

James soltó una carcajada y se arrodilló frente a los otros dos, bajó ambos cierres con habilidad sorprendente, Sebastian se estremeció cuando Jim tuve su pene en la mano, era una mano suave y hábil.

- Muy bien, Jimmy…- murmuró el dealer con voz ronca.

Moriarty metió el miembro de Sebastian en su boca, Seb quiso decirle algo pero los labios del dealer lo silenciaron, ¿cómo es que se sentía tan bien?; Jim siguió hasta que Sebastian se vino en su boca, Moran le acarició el cabello, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de James.

El dealer les dio dos cigarros de marihuana y una grapa de coca, todo a cambio de algunos besos más de James y Seb, después de fumar y pasarse algunas líneas se despidieron de él, corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

Compartieron el whisky que quedaba con un vagabundo que les habló del apocalipsis y de la venida de Jesús, Jim tomó a Seb de la mano y lo condujo hasta un parque desierto, se besaron y se revolcaron en el césped.

Sebastian no sabía qué hora era ni le importaba, estaba demasiado drogado y ebrio para preocuparse por esas cosas, reaccionó al escuchar la alarma anti robos, James se reía como loco y lo jalaba del brazo.

Volvieron a correr en la oscuridad, las calles estaban ocupadas por las prostitutas rancias que les sonreían, abrieron un auto y refugiaron ahí, Sebastian se lanzó sobre Jim, besándolo y mordiéndolo donde se le ocurriera; frotó su erección contra la de Jim, escuchándolo jadear y gemir maldiciones.

Fue un momento de revelación para Sebastian, James era lo que él había estado buscando, era un loco pero un loco hermoso, Jim debía saber la verdad, Seb estaba seguro, Jim era perfecto, no había nada malo con él, Jim…Jim…

El cielo era un lugar vacío, no había nada como el paraíso, no había salvación, todo era un sinsentido, todo menos Jim, James Moriarty era un santo, un elegido entre esa maldita basura de sociedad, era un iluminado.

- Jim, eres el mecías- dijo Seb a su oído – James…-

- Lo soy- respondió Jim, sonriendo – el maldito Jesús de este lugar podrido-

* * *

**Obviamente inspirado en la canción homónima de Green Day, **

**faltan algunos caps, saludos.**

**algún review?**


End file.
